We Knew You Would Come
by Lili-Hunter
Summary: They had known that their teams would come to save them, and the Reds and Blues are happier than ever to have been proved right. But before they can escape the Covenant warship, they have quite the fight on their hands to win their freedom... *another spin-off from "Red vs. Blue; Author's Edition". Continues on from the end of Episode 13*


**A/N: Hey all! Okay, so this week I've had my Yearly Exams, and so I've been itching to write the whole time (YAY for procrastination!) instead of studying, but I resisted… and now that they're over, I am absolutely brain-dead. I have massive writers block and I ****need**** to get over it. So, I was flicking through my favourites list and decided to write another spin-off from "Red vs. Blue: Author's Edition", this time from the ending of Episode 13 and continuing onwards for a little bit. I warn you though, I change POV's a couple of times, and so if I didn't write your character well then I'm sorry! Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Lili and Spritey sat huddled together, in the dark and the cold. They were alone – the Reds had been taken to a new cell the night before. The cold cell floor was smooth but vibrated the tiniest bit beneath them – the only hint that the Covenant warship was moving, traveling through the sky. They were both silent, shivering, as they listened for any hint that they were not alone on the ship. So far, they had seen no one – though, obviously, _someone_ had to be on the ship.

Unexpectedly, Spritey put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised, and Spritey spoke. "It's going to be alright," she told her. "I'm sure we'll get rescued, eventually."

"I hope we do," Lili replied. Her shoulders shook almost imperceptibly in a shiver. "It's really cold in here," she whispered. Spritey nodded reassuringly.

"Me too," she agreed, thinking of their team, and they both smiled.

Suddenly, their heads snapped up at the smallest whisper of sounds – the light brush of feet against smooth floor. Lili tensed as the footsteps grew louder and heavier, drawing nearer to their cell.

The cell door opened smoothly, and the two Blues sucked in sharp breaths of surprise. Three Elites stood menacingly in the doorway, glaring down at them through smooth, beautifully crafted helmets. They stepped forward, and the one at the front activated an energy sword with a hiss.

"You have been set for execution," they rumbled. The leader pointed at Lili, who felt her heart skip a beat. "You're first. Grab her," he added.

Two of the Elites surged forward, and wrenched her away. She gasped in pain as their hands tightened around her arms, but suddenly, Spritey leapt up. She spun, and delivered a shocking kick to one of the Elite's helmets. The Elite staggered back, and Spritey grinned ferociously.

"You stay away from her!" she yelled. But before either of them could react, the second Elite sprang, throwing himself at Spritey's unprotected back. She yelped in surprise, but the Elite swiftly pinned her face-first against the wall. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, wrenching them almost out of their sockets. Spritey howled, both in pain and fury.

"Do not interfere, demon!" the Elite snarled. Spritey grunted, and tried to escape his grip but was unable.

The third Elite had deactivated his sword and stepped forward. Now, he grabbed Lili before she could rush to the aid of her friend. The Elite yanked off her helmet forcefully, and with a savage shove forced her to her knees. Lili snarled, and adrenaline flooded her veins as she fought viciously to be freed. But the Elite was stronger, and held her easily. He raised his hand, and activated the sword.

"Any last words?" he growled, his voice guttural and hard to understand. Lili fought once more against his grip, but the attempt was futile. Her heartbeat rose, thundering in her chest.

"Yeah," she snarled. Despite her best efforts, it wavered slightly. "Go die in a hole!" The Elite make a strange noise, almost like a snicker, and prepared to bring the blade down. Her body tense, flooded with white adrenaline, and she struggled against her rising hysteria. She could hear Spritey snarling at the Elite who held her captive as she fought to be released, but Lili closed her eyes.

"No! Don't!" Spritey screamed. Lili squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, and promised herself that she wouldn't cry out.

Suddenly, the Elites grip weakened. A moment later, and his hand dropped away. Lili fell forward, and only just caught herself on her hands. Her body shook with both fear and fury, and she opened her eyes, throwing herself backwards and to the side to avoid the energy sword that she was sure would be coming.

It wasn't.

She gasped, seeing a large, wickedly curving blade jutting out from the Elite's chest. The Elite drew in a shaking breath, and tried weakly to reactivate his energy sword. But the SPARTAN standing behind him didn't let that happen – he withdrew the brute shot impaling the Elite and stabbed the alien, killing him instantly. The SPARTAN grinned fiercely and turned. Behind him, two ODSTs ran into the room and quickly engaged with the remaining Elites, who dropped Spritey and turned to face the new threat.

The two Blues gaped, staring at the familiar and battered armour. They both grinned happily, and the SPARTAN spoke.

"'Sup," Bluetongue muttered. He grinned at them, and replaced the Brute Shot on his back.

"Bluetongue!" they cried, and ran forwards.

"Gro-grou-," Spritey began, and then got tongue-tied. She sighed, "I mean, group-team hug everyone!"

Lili laughed and they embraced Bluetongue, who endured it for a moment and then pushed them away awkwardly.

"Uh…" he seemed at a loss for what to say for just a moment, and then he sighed and pointed at the door. "Enemies," he growled, as though that explained it all.

Lili glanced at Spritey, who shrugged. "I guess now is not the time for a happy reunion," the Blue said, and Lili laughed.

They exited the cell, with Spritey absently picking up the fallen Elite's energy sword and muttering a final "Sayonara, you stupid aliens!" to the dead Elites. Creeping through the halls, they encountered no one. But suddenly, there was a blood-chilling scream and the sounds of gunfire erupting.

Instantly, the Blues were racing through the warship towards the sound, with the ODSTs hot on their heels. They skidded to a stop when they saw the Reds fighting a crowd of Elites – at least twenty.

Bluetongue was the first to react. Cackling madly, he ran into the fray, dancing around with his Brute Shot as he fired repeatedly. The shots exploded, sending three Elites flying through the air but not killing them. With a murderous gleam in his eye, he bounded after them.

The two ODSTs raced past the pair, immediately engaging with a pair of Elites who snarled through split jaws and activated energy swords.

Spritey shook her head. "Oh, no you don't!" she yelled, and ran towards another Elite – who had been about to slice open one of the Reds, Ace. She activated her energy sword and leapt between the pair. Ace nodded in thanks and reloaded her Assault Rifle, preparing to shoot.

Zoey was battling with two Elites, trying to evade the blows of one while simultaneously attempting to stop the second one from sneaking past her and attacking her team. She was holding her own, but it couldn't last much longer and Lili raced to her aid. She had no weapons, unlike Spritey and Bluetongue, but she managed to land several blows on the second Elite. It roared, spittle flying from its mouth, and swung towards her head.

"Ewww…." Lili whined, as the spit landed on her helmet. She ducked beneath its arm, and kicked out towards its armpit – one of the only weak points in the armour. But its energy shields flashed, and her foot bounced away harmlessly. "Dammit!" Lili growled, and swung again.

Zoey was fighting her own battle, desperately dodging the Elite and trying to reload her weapon at the same time. She panted, trying to shove a fresh magazine into her gun, and looked down when it wouldn't fit.

The Elite roared in victory, and kicked out with its foot. The blow sent the Red sprawling, the rifle flying out of her arms. Zoey collided with the wall, and slumped at its base. Her head pounded from where she had hit against the wall, but she staggered slowly to her feet. The Elite crouched, and prepared to spring.

Lili saw all of this, and panicked. The Elite in front of her had also seen the attack, and now tried to imitate its ally. He lashed out with his foot, the blow powerful and precise.

Luckily, she saw the action. Lili spun to face her opponent, but as she did the world seemed to slow down. Bright, unbridled power flooded through her, searing her veins and burning in her chest. The feeling was familiar – she had experienced it a couple of times before.

Lili waited, motionless, as the foot extended towards her in slow motion. She watched it, curious, and waited until it was mere inches away from her chest. And then she stepped aside, spinning for momentum, took hold of the foot with both hands and twirled. With her burning, furious strength she swung the Elite and threw him into its ally.

They crashed to the ground, and with that sound the world snapped back. Lili stumbled, as the strength left her body and left her weaker than she had been before. Her knees collided with the floor and she sucked in a breath.

Before her, Zoey finished reloading her weapon and sprang towards the fallen Elites, raising her gun to finish them. Bullets exploded around her, ricocheting off their shields until Zoey wore them down, and finally they penetrated. The two Covenant warriors slumped, the life leaving them. Zoey laughed wearily, and came over to where Lili was kneeling on the floor. She cocked an eyebrow, but didn't remark.

"Thanks for the help, Blue," she chuckled.

Lili smiled wearily. "Don't mention it," she said.

Zoey offered her arm and Lili gripped it, grunting as the Red pulled her to her feet. She sighed, swaying unsteadily on her feet as the room spun dizzyingly around her. "I think I might need a minute," she whispered, and leant against the wall. Zoey looked at her sympathetically, nodded briefly, and then moved back into the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, GUY was being attacked from all sides. He grunted, blocking one Elites fist, and then ducked to avoid the hum of an energy sword being swung through the air. It passed through the area where his head had been previously, and he grimaced.

One Elite uttered a warbling war cry, and sprang forward. GUY threw himself forward, tucking himself into a ball and rolled beneath the alien, tripping it up. He shot to his feet and spun, tightening his grip on his rifle as it spewed bullets. The Elite's shields flashed, spider-webbing like lightning across its body, and then disappeared. GUY grinned victoriously, and jammed his finger down on the trigger. The Elites armour was ripped apart by the force of the bullets, and the Elite grew limp.

Suddenly, GUY was knocked back. He stumbled, falling over, and glared up at the Elite who had attacked him. The Elite screamed another war cry, and leapt forward with a cry of "Die, Demon!".

But another figure leapt over GUY, and planted herself between them determinedly. With a giggle, she activated her energy sword.

"Not if I can help it!" Spritey cried, and lashed out. The Elite stepped back, and the sword swung past harmlessly. The Blue cursed, and tried to react, but too late. The Elite grabbed her arms, twisting her wrist so that she was forced to drop the weapon. With a savage cry, it prepared to rip her apart.

GUY lunged to his feet, and threw himself at the Elite's legs. The force of his attack was incredible, and the Elite was bowled over. GUY clung on determinedly as Spritey was dropped, and sent his armoured fist into the Elite's neck, beneath the protective rim of the helmet.

The Elite gurgled, but kicked out with its foot. It connected with a smack, and GUY was sent flying once more through the air. The Elite tried to get up, but Spritey was ready and swung. This time, the energy sword landed itself solidly inside the Elite's chest. "Oh, hell yes!" Spritey cried, delighted, and wrenched her weapon free. She turned and glanced at GUY, who had climbed quickly to his feet. Spritey grinned, and started to say something, but her statement was interrupted by yet another Elite war cry. They both spun, and GUY felt his heart plummet to his feet. Slowly, a five Covenant Elites encircled them, and, in sync, each one activated an energy sword.

His throat dry, GUY took a step back. He bumped against Spritey, and they immediately took the best, most tried-and-true defensive stance of two warriors surrounded.

Back-to-back.

* * *

Ace emptied her round into the back of an Elite's helmet, and watched with satisfaction as they broke through the shields. With a savage snarl, she reloaded and shot twice more. The bullets buried themselves in the Elite's head, and it fell forward onto its face, lifeless.

The Assault Rifle wasn't too good – terrible, actually, when compared to her favourite weapon, the Sniper Rifle – but she managed with it nonetheless. Ace darted over the Elites body, and raced through the fight.

With the Blue's help, they had decimated the group of Elites. Nine of the Covenant warriors now lay dead, and the rest were quickly succumbing to the SPARTANs as they fought to the bitter end. Ace dodged an alien quickly, which had been kicked by one of the ODSTs that had rescued her and her team, and now fell to the ground. The ODST leapt forward, and ended its life swiftly. Ace smiled. _Make that ten_, she thought dryly.

Ace moved quickly along the wall, her body tensed and ready to attack. Suddenly, she bumped into another soldier.

"Oh, hey Ace." She glanced at the SPARTAN, who grinned tiredly. Ace recalled that her name was Lili.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Lili seemed to be relaxing against the wall, taking it easy while the rest of her team fought – what the hell?

"Just taking a rest," Lili answered, breathless. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"There's fighting to be done!" she snapped. "Get back out there!"

Lili's eyes flashed, and she straightened, leaning closer to the Red. "I would, but I'm kind of tired from throwing a goddamn Elite halfway across the room!"

"And?" Ace growled. They glared at each other, each trying to stare the other down. Suddenly, their bizarre argument was interrupted – by the hiss of an energy sword being activated.

Both soldiers immediately looked up. Two Elites, each with their own sword, stood before them, their split jaws separating in large, triumphant grins. Ace cursed internally for taking her attention away from the fight, and from the furious expression on Lili's face she guessed the Blue was thinking the same. Lili glanced at her, and Ace nodded once.

They leapt forward. Ace jumped high, twisted through the air and landed on the first Elite. Her hands gripped the Elite's shoulders, and she flipped smoothly over its shoulders, hugging its back.

Lili had gone for the other attack, and slid neatly between the second Elite's legs. She popped up on the other side of the alien. Quickly, she clambered up it's back, gripping its chest with her knees, and wrapped her hands around its throat desperately. Ace watched this out of the corner of her eye, but her right hand was reaching over her shoulder for the Assault Rifle. Beneath her, the Elite roared and tried to throw her off, but she gripped on determinedly. Soon, her rifle was in her hands and Ace rose. Her weight on the Elite's back made it bow over, and Ace shoved the trigger down. A stream of bullets issued forth, but the shields softened their impact.

Ace growled in frustration, and the Elite was quick to take advantage of her distraction. It flung itself to the side quickly, and Ace was thrown off.

Her reflexes reacted first, and they caused her to flip once, and land with bent knees that could absorb the impact. Luckily, the Elite was facing away from her, and she ran forward. As she sprinted, she shoved the rifle back over her shoulder and withdrew a long, sharp knife from its shoulder sheath.

Ace scrambled up the tall Elite's back, her right hand raised, clenching her weapon tightly. The Elite snarled, and bunched its muscles in preparation to throw her off. Ace grimaced, but threw herself forward in one final, desperate attempt, and plunged the knife into the Elite's unarmored neck.

The Elite screamed, a high-pitched sound of furious pain. It stumbled and Ace fell off its back, but she rolled to cushion the impact. Finally, she watched it fall to the ground, plucking uselessly at the weapon buried in its neck. Eventually, its attempts ceased. Ace grinned smugly, and yanked it out, replacing the knife in her sheath. _Eleven_, she thought.

* * *

Lili was still hanging on to the Elite's neck as tightly as she could. Exhaustion weighed her down, but she gritted her teeth and squeezed her hands together. The Elite made no sound, but otherwise showed no effect from her attack.

She closed her eyes, willing the strength back. Slowly, she could feel the Elite's arms twisting as it felt towards her, preparing to grab her leg and yank her from its back. But then, she felt the strength draw forward, filling her arms and legs. She sighed in relief, and moved her hands.

She positioned them around the Elite's head; one on its chin and the other gripping the back of its head. Suddenly, she felt a cool, hard hand grip her ankle. Lili panicked, and flexed her muscles, and twisted her hands sharply. But not quick enough – the Elite also squeezed, and she felt the bones break, sending bright, spiking pain lancing through it. With a last effort and a loud, resounding crack, she snapped its neck.

For the second time in the last few minutes, the strength left her. She didn't have the energy to even leave the Elite's back, and crashed to the ground with its lifeless body. Lili bit back a moan as the jolt sent fresh waves of pain through her ankle, and she gripped it in a futile effort to lessen the pain.

* * *

Spritey swallowed nervously, and pressed herself back against GUY, who seemed comparatively calm. He reloaded his Assault Rifle, and Spritey fingered the hilt of her energy sword. "Reckon we can take 'em?" she joked.

"'Course we can," GUY replied easily. Suddenly, he pressed something into her hand. "Take this, and get ready to fight."

Spritey looked down at the small sphere clenched in her fist. Small and purple, her eyebrows rose as she recognized it as a plasma grenade. "Where'd you get this?" she asked.

"Picked it up from an alien," he answered shortly. "And the ODSTs gave us the guns when they rescued us."

"Oh."

Around them, the Elites were frozen. The pair watched them nervously, and suddenly one of them lifted its head and screamed a long, warbling war cry. And then they charged.

GUY immediately dropped to one knee, and began firing. He broke through one of the Elite's shields, but it dropped back before he could finish it off, allowing its allies to take care of its attacker. GUY fired in short, precise bursts, and broke through another shield. But, before he could turn to the other Elite, it ran forward with a roar and smashed into him.

* * *

Spritey waited as the other two Elites charged. As they drew nearer, she half-crouched and prepared herself. One of the Elites cried out again, and leapt forward – Spritey extended her hand, which clenched the sword hilt, and waited for the perfect moment.

Just as the Elite was coming down and about to strike, she tightened her grip on the sword and it flashed to life, appearing instantly in the throat of the first Elite. Its cry was cut off abruptly, and Spritey withdrew her sword. She spun to the right, and threw the object in her left fist forward as the Elite roared. The sphere soared right in between the alien's gaping jaws, and stuck there. Suddenly, it exploded, sending blue-purple blood flying through the air. The Elite, now dead, dropped. Spritey started to turn, but something suddenly smashed into her back, sending her flying.

* * *

GUY climbed instantly to his feet, spinning to face the attack that he knew was coming. The Elite had hit Spritey too, and now she groggily rose to her feet beside him. "Whaa-?" she began, but GUY didn't answer.

Instead, he fired. Bullets ripped through the air, and hit one of the Elites. Luckily, he had already broken through that one's shields, and it fell with a cry. He turned his gaze to the next one, but his gun clicked. Empty.

He glanced up, at the Elite that was drawing closer. Too close; he didn't have time to reload and gun it down. So he did the only thing he could; he dropped to his hands and knees and cried out. "Spritey!"

"What? Oh, ooh! I'm coming!"

GUY closed his eyes and braced himself. There was a fleeting weight on his back, and then Spritey rolled off and flung herself at the Elite. Her sword swished through the air, and the Elite dropped to the floor. "Thanks," GUY told her. Spritey grinned.

"Anytime," she replied. Suddenly, GUY lashed out with his foot and kicked her down. Before she could react, he fired quickly, sending bullets into the air where she had just been standing.

Spritey looked up, her eyes wide. The last Elite had been about to attack, its own energy sword activated and ready to slice her in half. She gulped. "Uh… thanks GUY."

He grinned. "Anytime."

GUY helped her to her feet, and then they looked around. Zoey was firing her last shots into an Elite, which slumped to the floor, lifeless. Ace was cleaning her knife, and the ODSTs were discussing something between them, which sounded suspiciously like an argument over who got the most kills. Lili was lying on the floor, clutching her ankle and obviously in pain. The final Blue, Bluetongue, now emerged from underneath a pile of dead Elites, laughing maniacally.

"Oh, there you are!" Suddenly, an aquamarine soldier appeared from around the corner. "Thanks for leaving me behind!"

Bluetongue stopped laughing, and grunted. "You're welcome."

The soldier gaped. "That was sarcasm! I can't believe you guys just _left_ me!"

"You couldn't keep up," an ODST replied. The soldier huffed.

"Uh, who are you?" Zoey spoke up, replacing her rifle on her back.

The soldier looked at her, and grinned. "It's a girl!" he cried, delighted. Zoey crossed her arms, annoyed already with the soldier.

"'It'?" she asked coolly.

"Yeah!" the soldier replied. "I mean, Bluetongue said there was chicks, but he's insane so I didn't believe him! Oh, I'm Tucker by the way," he added. Tucker looked around, at the mess of alien blood and gore. "So… whatcha been doing?"

"Let's go." Ace looked around, speaking to them all but pointedly ignoring Tucker. "We shouldn't hang around, not after this. There might be reinforcements."

"_Another_ chick?" Tucker interrupted. Instantly, Spritey, Zoey, Ace, and Lili all snapped their heads to glare at him. He cringed under the weight of their disapproving stares. Bluetongue cackled.

~ _thirty minutes later_ ~

"Petch!"

The leader of the Reds turned, and felt a huge grin stretch across her face. She could see the missing members of her team – Zoey, Ace and GUY. They were walking towards her slowly, accompanied by the ODSTs and the Blues. Petch studied them, examining them closely. They seemed okay, with only minor bruises and cuts along their faces, which were also covered in dirt and purple blood. Petch sighed in relief, but noted that the Blues hadn't gotten off scot-free; one of them had her arm thrown around her teammates neck and was limping heavily, her right foot raised off the ground.

"Zoey! Ace! GUY!" Petch called out, and the teams picked up their pace. Finally, they were close enough that the Pelican started to drop and the back door opened, creating a ramp for them to walk up. The Reds flew up the ramp, and ran to their leader. Quickly, she asked them to describe what they'd been through. She shook her head in disbelief as she listened. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Petch whispered. The Reds looked at her kindly.

"It's okay," Zoey answered. She smiled. "We knew you would come."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I didn't really expect it to go like that! This is probably so, so far from what will actually happen, but at least I got over my writers block! I don't really like how I ended it though, but that's okay. I really think that I'm getting better with writing fight scenes though, which is awesome! I hope I did all right writing from other people's POVs, but if it's bad I apologize!**

**As always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, and R&R :)**


End file.
